Halloween Haven
by Samus Star
Summary: A Halloween party that Keitaro and Shinobu will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween Haven

Disclaimer: I do not own any the characters in this story

A young woman is looking at the party in the main lobby. There are little white ghost lights hanging from the ceiling. A line of orange lights are warp around the rail that runs up the stairs. Candles are lit on the table. The woman simile at how the room is decorated. Keitaro did a great job in the main lobby. She walks down the stairs to meet a blond woman.

The blond woman looks at the young woman walking down the stairs. The young woman has short blue hair with matching blue eyes. She is wearing a black skirt with long black stockings. The young woman is wearing a black vest over a white blouse. She has a black witch's hat with long black gloves.

The blond woman said, "You look very cute in your witch's costume, Shinobu."

Shinobu bows her head, "Thanks Mitsune, your costume looks good on you.

"Thank you, do you know where Keitaro is."

Shinobu looks at the older woman for few seconds. Mitsune is wearing fox ears and a fox tail. She is wearing a red kimono showing her figure off. The older woman is showing off her chest but nothing to complain about.

The young witch shakes her head, "I have not seen him but I thought he was in the lobby. Why do you want Keitaro?"

Mitsune huffs, "Guests are calling in and saying they cannot make the party. They did not want be caught in the storm. I guess, Keitaro was right about the storm.

The two women look at each other for few seconds. They knew who wanted have this Halloween Party. Naru Narusegawa had order Keitaro to make this party. Everyone in the old inn had heard Naru yelling at Keitaro. The young manger was trying to explain that a dangerous storm is coming. But, Keitaro let Naru have her way.

A male voice asks, "Who was on the phone?"

The two young ladies turn to see Keitaro in wet clothes with Halloween lights in his right hand. The young man is wearing blue jeans and a dark brown sweat shirt. He is wearing glasses to see with his brown eyes. Keitaro's brown hair is a wet mess from the rain.

Mitsune reply, 'Last of are guests saying that cannot come to the party. Looks like just six of us will be at this party."

Keitaro whisper, " Just great, I waste a lot money for this party. Now, I have to figure a way to pay for my personal stuff. Maybe, I can find a seasonal job for extra cash."

Then a young woman wearing a shrine maiden outfit. A brown skin girl is riding on the maiden's shoulders. Keitaro notices the younger girl is holding a towel. The dark tan girl throws the towel to Keitaro. The young manger dries himself off as the two young ladies stop at the stairs. After drying off, Keitaro puts the towel around his neck.

Keitaro said, "Thanks for the towel, Su. How bad is the weather going to be, Motoko?"

Motoko reply, "The radio reports that the storm going to be serve. They are warning about high winds and lighting striking the ground. Last thing I heard before the station went off the air was down power lines."

The small group went quiet after hearing the weather from Motoko. No one notice the young woman near the top of the stairs. She heard everything from them. The young woman knew the Halloween Party was a bust. She starts walking down the stairs.

The young woman said, "I guess, the Halloween Party is done for tonight. Well, you cannot tell how the weather is going to act."

Shinobu looks at the young woman and a frown shows up on her face. Naru is walking down the stairs without a costume. The blue hair girl looks toward Keitaro to see an upset look on his face. Shinobu wonder how much money did Keitaro spend on this party. The younger woman notice that Mitsune is upset with Naru. Is Mitsune angry with Naru about the party or how easies Naru shrugged off the party?

Motoko ask, "Naru, where is your costume?"

Naru reply, "The dress, I was planning to wear. There is a rip on the side from my arm pit to my hip. I could not wear the dress because of the rip. The dress was a huge part of my costume as everyone knows."

Shinobu thinking, "Naru put the dress on three different times. The store, when she got home, and this morning. I was with her when she put on the dress those three times. I did not see a thread or a small tear. How did that beautiful dress get tear in the first place?"

Naru cross her arms, "Keitaro should not brought such a cheap dress in the first place. He should brought something better made then that dress."

Kaolla leans over to Shinobu, "I did not think that the dress look cheap. I think Keitaro pay a high price for that dress."

Shinobu looks at her friend and notice she is worry. Kaolla is wearing a jungle outfit. She wearing a leopard print midriff top with a matching skirt. While Kaolla's costume is daring, it fits her personal.

Shinobu whisper back, "I have no idea how much the dress cost. But, Keitaro was upset when we left the shop. I did not see Naru when we left the shop. I know that Naru was home before we arrived."

Keitaro ask, "Naru, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

Naru reply, "Sure, by the way I like all your costumes."

When Keitaro and Naru went into the kitchen, Mitsune motion everyone to follow her. The group went up the stairs as they follow Mitsune to Naru's room. When the older woman about to open the door, Motoko stops her. Mitsune turns to the younger woman.

Motoko said, "I do not think we should go into Naru's room. Naru has been on edge of late."

Mitsune gives Mokoto a stern look, "I am going into Naru's room. You can stay here in the hallway."

Mitsune enters the room with Shinobu following her. The older woman went to the closet as Shinobu looks around the room. She sees number of books from studying for collage. Shinobu moves toward Mitsune as the older woman pull our the dress. Mitsune starts looking the rip that Naru spoke of.

Shinobu ask, "Are you looking for the rip in the dress?"

Mitsune reply, "Yes, but I do not see a rip anywhere. I want to know why she lied."

Mitsune puts the dress that Keitaro brought back in the closet. Then the older woman pull out a different dress. Shinobu notice that the dress is better looking then Keitaro's dress. She notice who made the dress and her eyes went wide. Kaolla looks over Shinobu's shoulder to see the dress.

Kaolla ask, "Did Keitaro buy two dress for Naru?"

Shinobu reply, "No, he could not afford both dress. Keitaro does not have the money to afford that dress."

Mitsune puts the dress back into the closet. Then a ring tone went off in the room. Kaolla quickly locate the cell phone. Motoko slowly enter the room to get Kaolla out the room. Mitsune got the cell phone from Kaolla. Shinobu did not know Naru own a cell phone. Motoko looks at the cell phone then at Mitsune.

Motoko ask, "When did Naru get a cell phone?"

A confused Mitsune reply, "I do not know Naru had a phone."

Mitsune checks the cell phone. She sees a name that made her upset. Shinobu notice that the older woman is shaking in angry. Kaolla got behind Motoko as Mitsune puts the cell phone on the table. She looks at her friends before Mitsune motion them to sit.

Mitsune said, "I going tell you, a secret about Naru. She has been seeing someone on the side. I have no idea when she start dating this person. But, I saw them kissing and holding each other. After her friend left, I had a talk with her."

Shinobu thinking, "N-N-Naru is cheating on Keitaro with someone. Why is Naru cheating on Keitaro?"

Motoko said, "I got a question. Why would Naru betray Keitaro for another man?"

Mitsune reply, "I know Naru for long time. When we were in high school, I would keep guys off her. Naru would look into the guy, who wants to date her. You know when I say look for a rich guy to take care of you. Naru does that to every man, who ask her out."

A confused Kaolla said, "But, Keitaro does not have a lot of money. If what you said is true then why start dating Keitaro."

Mitsune sighs, "I have an idea but I have a question for you. How much do you think the inn is worth?"

The young women in the room thought about the question. They did not know how much the inn or the surrounding land is worth. But, they did know the right buyer can pay lot of money for this place. Shinobu looks at the phone then at Mitsune.

Shinobu ask, "Do you know the man's name?"

Mitsune reply, "Hiro Masashi, a young man that works with his father's law firm. He is a very smart and could buy this inn three times over. I meet him once, that young man does not take carp from anyone. I can see why Naru chose him over Keitaro."

Motoko shakes her head, "I am sorry but I do not believe Naru is that selfish and cruel."

Mitsune look away from Motoko, "Naru can be a very selfish and cruel to anyone. If she wants something, Naru would do anything in her power to get it."

Shinobu knew what Mitsune was talking about. Naru started dating Keitaro about a month ago. She would try keep an eye on Keitaro. When the young manager was talking to her, Naru would interrupt them. If Mitsune is telling the truth then Naru did not care about Keitaro's feelings.

Shinobu got to her feet, "I think, we should talk to Naru or Keitaro about their relationship. We can not have them in this toxic relationship. If we let them continue..."

Kaolla jumps to her feet, "Shinobu is right, we need to help both of them. Before battle lines are drawn and we have take a side."

Before the older woman say anything, there is a scream down stairs. Then a loud crash follow that scream, everybody quickly runs down stairs. When they enter the kitchen, they see Naru looking at a human shape hole in the wall. The group of young women see tears in Naru's eyes as she turn to them. Naru runs by her friends and up the stairs. Everyone looks at each other.

Motoko said, "I am going to find something to cover up that wall."

Kaolla follows Motoko, "I am going to help Motoko."

Shinobu looks at Mitsune, "Did Keitaro and Naru have a fight?"

Mitsune reply, "Maybe, but we should heard them in Naru's room. They must keep their voices low."

Shinobu looks at the human shape hole. Whatever Keitaro and Naru were talking about, it end bad for Keitaro. The young woman looks around the kitchen to see anything in place. Shinobu frown as she turns back to the hole.

Mitsune puts her hand on Shinobu's shoulder, "You should not worry about Keitaro. He survived lot worse then this."

Shinobu looks over her shoulder, "I am worry about Keitaro mental state then his physical state."

Mitsune lets go Shinobu's shoulder, "We can not do anything for him until he comes back. I going to talk with Naru to see what happen."

Shinobu watch as the older woman went up the stairs. The young woman went to the lobby and look around the room. Keitaro spend a lot time to get this room ready for the party. Then Naru ruins the party with her actions. Shinobu wonder if Naru even knew how much work that Keitaro put this room.

Shinobu talks to herself, "I wonder if we are taking Keitaro for granted."

The young woman looks at her witch costume before letting out a sigh. Shinobu wonder if Keitaro like her witch costume. He was worried about the weather and the Halloween Party. Keitaro is too kind for his own good sometimes. Then she felt her cell phone go off. Shinobu looks at the number on the phone. The young woman did not know the number.

Shinobu answer her phone, "Hello, who is this?"

A male voice reply, "Keitaro, I do not have much time on this phone. I need you to grab my black suitcase in my closet. I am staying at the Masashi Hotel."

Shinobu looks around the room, "Do you want me tell the others where you are? They will be asking for you."

A bitter Keitaro reply, "I do not want to talk or see them at this moment. Please Shinobu, just bring my black suitcase. I want to be alone."

Then the phone went dead, Shinobu looks at the cell phone. The young woman puts the phone back in her pocket. She could try the phone number but the number could be to a pay phone. Shinobu head up stairs to her room.

Shinobu thinking, "There is no way I am leaving Keitaro alone tonight. I am going pack some clothes and join him at Masashi Hotel. I going help Keitaro through this problem. Maybe he will see me something more then a kid."

Writer's notes: I going to have fun with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinobu shield her eyes as she walks down the streets. She is carrying two suit cases. The black suit case belongs to Keitaro and the blue suit case belong to Shinobu. Lucky for her, that Keitaro's was in a carrier. She just straps her suit case with his suit case.

Shinobu thinking, "I cannot believe how easy it was to sneak out of the inn. I thought someone would stop me from going to Keitaro."

The young woman has her hand over her eyes to see the signs. The rain is coming down very heavily. Shinobu knew she is soak to the bone. She wonders if Keitaro is in the lobby of the Masashi Hotel. The young woman hopes he is out of this weather.

Shinobu wonders, "Mitsune and the other care about Naru's feelings then Keitaro's feelings. I think they care about him but their actions say something different. When Keitaro call me instead the others, he must have a lot faith in me."

The Masashi Hotel is couple of blocks from the inn. The hotel one of the nicest in the area. Shinobu heard that the Masashi Hotel rival the Hinata inn back in their prime. But with Hinata inn turn into girls only, the Masashi is grabbing all the business that the old inn had. Few people wonder how does the Hinata Apartments stay in business.

Shinobu finally sees the hotel sign but someone is standing by it. As the young woman got closer, she can make out who the person is A simile comes to Shinobu's face when she sees Keitaro standing by the sign.

Shinobu calls out, "Keitaro, I come as fast I can."

Keitaro reply, "I was getting worry about you. Time for us to out of this rain for tonight."

Shinobi follows Keitaro into the hotel. The young woman notices how nice the hotel looks around the lobby. Keitaro looks around before heading to the desk. As Keitaro talks to the manger, Shinobu notice that the hotel has Halloween Party going go on. She wants to go and see how the party is going. Shinobu walks up to the desk.

The young woman asks, "How is your Halloween Party going tonight?"

The hotel clerk reply, "Horror able, the storm stops a lot of people from coming. A lot of the guest are older so they do not want go to the party. The staff work real hard for this party. There is no one in the ballroom at this moment."

Shinobu said, "Thanks for your honest answer."

Shinobu looks at Keitaro as he finishes paying the manger. The manger hands a room key to the young man. Keitaro takes the key and grabs the suitcases. Shinobu follows Keitaro as he heads up the stairs.

Keitaro mutters, "I cannot believe this was the only room left. I hope Shinobu does not get the wrong idea."

Shinobu heard a small part of what Keitaro had said. The young woman wonder why Keitaro is on edge. Shinobu hope nothing is wrong with their room. The young manger looks over to Shinobu. Keitaro always have a soft spot for her.

Keitaro ask, "Did the other girls said anything about you leaving the inn? I would have thought; they would stop you from coming to me."

Shinobu reply, "They were talking to Naru. I think Mitsune was telling something to Naru. But, I did not catch what she was saying."

Keitaro let out a small laugh, "Shinobu, you are very good friend to everyone."

Shinobu felt her cheeks begin to blush. The young woman knew Keitaro would never hurt or any the other girls. He cares for them like a family. Yes, the young man has his faults but there is not a perfect guy out there. The two friends enter the elevator as Keitaro push a button to their floor. As the doors to the elevator close, Keitaro turn to Shinobu.

Keitaro said, "If any the girls call you tonight. Tell them, that we have different rooms. In of words, I want you to lie them. I do not want them in this storm. I should not ask you to bring my overnight suitcase in this weather."

Shinobu shakes her head, "Keitaro, it was my choice to bring your suitcase. You did not twist my arm to do what you ask. You should not feel shame to ask for my help."

Keitaro sighs, "I know but I put a bullseye on my back for asking you. The other girls think I will do something bad to you."

Shinobu simile at Keitaro, "I trust you, no matter what happens tonight."

Keitaro pats Shinobu on the head as the elevator doors open. They exit the elevator and walk down the hall. The young woman wonders what going through Keitaro's mind. Did he know about Naru cheating on him? Is that why he wants to be alone so no one can brother him with questions?

The young woman thinking, "I could try get him talking about his problems. If Keitaro wants to talk about his relationship with Naru. I could tell him that I will listen to his problems. Then try give him the best answer I can come up with to that problem."

Keitaro opens the door to their room. As they enter the room, Shinobu's eyes widen in shock. The young woman sees a heart shape bed in the middle of the room. She looks around the room to see a flower vase with a sign. The sign just says "Just Married" with different flowers around it. Shinobu thinking what kind room is this.

As reading Shinobu's mind, Keitaro said, "This is the Newlywed Room and the only room they had left."

A blushing Shinobu stutter out, "T-T-The N-N-Newlywed R-R-Room!"

Keitaro looks at Shinobu, "You look cute when you get frustrated like that. You should take a bath first and I will order use some food."

Shinobu quickly grabs her suitcase and runs into the bathroom. The young man shakes his head and went to phone. As he dials the number for room service, Keitaro spots two condom packets on the table. The young man orders a meal for Shinobu and himself. After ordering dinner for tonight, Keitaro picks up a condom packet. The young man looks at the condom packet then at the bathroom door. A simile began to form on Keitaro's face.

Meanwhile Shinobu is washing her body in the shower. The young woman like taking showers because taking a dip in the hot spring makes her uneasy. The hot spring is out in the open. Someone could easily peek on them when they are bathing. Keitaro keep walking on them at different times.

Shinobu thinking, "I have a feeling that Mitsune keeps removing the sign to the hot springs. Then Keitaro walks right into the hot springs."

Then Shinobu hears a knock on the bathroom door. The young woman turns off the shower. She steps out of the shower and grabs a towel. Shinobu warps the towel around her body. Then the young woman grabs a second towel to dry her hair. Shinobu opens the door just a crack to see Keitaro.

Shinobu ask, "Has the food arrive, Keitaro?"

Keitaro reply, "No, I want take a shower before the food arrives."

A surprise Shinobu said, "Oh, I will be out in a second!"

Shinobu close the door and quickly dry off. The young woman turn her back to the door. While Shinobu is looking in her suitcase, the door open enough for Keitaro to peek at the young woman. The young man looks at the young woman backside. Keitaro notice that Shinobu has a glorious ass. Keitaro quickly and quietly shuts the door.

Keitaro thinking, "Shinobu's backside and ass looks great. If I had a girlfriend like Shinobu. I would never let her go."

Keitaro walk away from the bathroom door to his suitcase. As he looks in his suitcase, Keitaro keep thinking about how Naru use him. Naru made him pay for her dress and the Halloween Party. Then the young woman has been seen with another man behind his back. When he found about her boyfriend, Naru started name calling on Keitaro.

Keitaro thinking, "When I called Naru to the kitchen, I knew our relationship was over. I gave her reasons not go ahead with the Halloween Party. Then Naru lies about her dress then she reactive by hitting me out of the inn."

The bathroom door opens and Shinobu step out of the bathroom. Keitaro looks at Shinobu in her sleep ware. The young woman is wearing a yellow t-shirt with a pair of blue shorts. The young man notice that Shinobu is not wearing a bra. Keitaro got his sleep ware and head towards the bathroom.

Shinobu said, "I call you when room services bring our food,"

Keitaro said, "Thank you, Shinobu."

When Keitaro enters the bathroom, Shinobu sits on the bed. The young woman lays back on the heart shape bed. Shinobu has her eyes closed as she laid there. She knew that Keitaro is hurting but will he opens to her. Shinobu sighs as she sits up again. The young women stretch her arms out.

Shinobu thinking, "I wonder if Keitaro notice I am not wearing a bra."

The young woman hears a knock on the door. Shinobu grabs her rode from her suitcase and she quickly put on her robe. She did not want the hotel staff to see her without a bra. Shinobu opens the door to let their food in the room. The hotel staff member push the cart into the room.

The hotel staff member said, "You can leave the food cart outside the door."

Shinobu said, "Thank you, have a nice night!"

The hotel staff member nods his head and left the room. Shinobu took her robe and went to get Keitaro. The young woman is about to knock on the on the door. The door opens and Keitaro steps out of the bathroom. Shinobu sees that Keitaro is wearing a black undershirt with pajamas pants. The young woman notices Keitaro gain some muscle mass with all his working around the inn. Shinobu wonder why Keitaro wore loose clothing all the time.

Keitaro said, "I see that are food has been delivered."

Shinobu nods her head, "Yes, we better eat before it's gets cold."

Shinobu and Keitaro begin to eat their food. The young woman could not be astounded by the young man's body. While Keitaro was not muscular, he did have fit athletic body. Shinobu keeps her eyes on his face and chest. While Shinobu try not think of Keitaro's body, the young man trying not look at Shinobu's breasts.

Keitaro thinking, "Why did Shinobu wear such a tight t-shirt? I can almost see the outline of her breasts. She has grown up over the years after I first meet her."

The young man remembers peeking on Shinobu when she was in the bathroom. She had a nice figure from the back with her glorious ass. Keitaro saw how her towel hug her figure. The young man wants to see her body. Keitaro wants to feel her body with his hands. He begins to feel blood rushing to his cheeks.

Keitaro thinking, "I want to make love with Shinobu."

Shinobu snaps Keitaro out his thoughts, "Keitaro, your face is all red. Are you feeling alright?"

Keitaro answer, "I feeling fine, the room feels little warm."

Shinobu looks at Keitaro for few seconds then goes back to eating. Keitaro let out a sigh then went back to eating. The young man wonder if Shinobu knew what he was thinking. The young woman would throw glances at him every few seconds. Keitaro would wait after dinner to talk with Shinobu.

Shinobu thinking, "If I did not know better. I would have said that Keitaro is undressing me with his eyes."

When Keitaro came to the Hinata Apartments, she slowly from a crush on him. The young man slowly worms into their hearts. Shinobu knew she was too young to chase Keitaro. When Keitaro started dating Naru, she felt a little heart broken. Now, that Naru gave up on Keitaro. She has chance to be with Keitaro.

After dinner, Shinobu put the food cart out in the hallway. She puts the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door knob. Shinobu closes the door and turns to Keitaro. The young man is sitting on the bed and he is looking at her. Shinobu notices a hungry look in Keitaro's brown eyes. The young woman sits by Keitaro.

Shinobu asks, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Keitaro reply, "I want to make love with you, Shinobu."

Writers Notes: Shinobu is sixteen years old in this story. So, do not flag this story. I told someone on PM, this story is a three-part story with an ending. I am aiming at ending this story before October is over. Why is Keitaro not bluffer in the manga. This guy works his butt off and he still has a dork looking body.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This chapter holds a sex scene between two charters. If you're not eighteen years old or older, please hit the back button. You have been warned

Shinobu sits there in shock after Keitaro ask her to have sex with him. The young woman stares at Keitaro with a red blush on her face. This young man that Shinobu has been falling in love with over years. He ask her to sleep with him after he was punched out the inn.

An embarrass Shinobu ask, "Why are you asking me to sleep with you!? You are risking your relationship with Naru for me!"

After those words come out her mouth, Shinobu want to smack her forehead. Keitaro's relationship with Naru is pretty much over. Keitaro may know about the other man that Naru has been seeing. Shinobu notice the sad look in Keitaro's eyes. The young woman's heart goes out to this man.

A sadden Keitaro reach out his hand and pats Shinobi on the head. He got up from the bed and went to the window. The young man notice that the rain is still coming down. This bad weather fits Keitaro's mood about Naru. Keitaro took off his glasses to wipe them clean.

Shinobi got up from the bed. She went to Keitaro and hug him from behind. The young man stiffen up for a second then he relax. Keitaro put his glass back on his face. He waits for few seconds before Shinobu release her hold on him. Keitaro turns to look at Shinobi.

Shinobu said, "I am sorry. I should not said anything about Naru."

Keitaro reply, "You should not be sorry about what you said. You are just worry if I am making a mistake."

He pulls Shinobu towards him to hug her. The young woman slowly embrace the man that she slowly fallen in love. Keitaro found that holding Shinobu to be nice. The young man wonder if Naru would let hold her like this Keitaro knew the answer in his heart. The young man look into Shinobu face to see her relax in his arms.

Keitaro simile, "You like been in my arms, Shinobu. I know, I like feeling someone who cares holding me too."

A relax Shinobu sigh, "I like been held by the person I love."

Few seconds pass, a blushing Shinobu looks up at Keitaro's face. The young man has a lite blush on his cheeks. Keitaro has a happy simile on his face but he had a sad look in his eyes. Shinobu wonder if Naru every told Keitaro that she love him. By the look in Keitaro's eyes, Shinobu knew the answer to her question.

Keitaro leans toward Shinobu for a kiss. The young woman move her head forward to kiss him. Shinobu felt her lips touches his lips. Keitaro's lips feel smooth and soft as that caress her lips. The young woman groan into Keitaro's mouth. Keitaro moves his hands to Shinobi's waist. Shinobu move her arms around Keitaro's neck. They move apart after sharing a long kiss.

Shinobu said, "I am surprise you can kiss so well, Keitaro."

Keitaro simile, "You are not half bad yourself, Shinobu."

Shinobu moves her arm from Keitaro as he lets go of her waist. The young woman walks toward the bed. Keitaro follows Shinobu to the bed as the young woman turns to him. She grabs her yellow t-shirt begins to pull up. Then Shinobu stops and steps up to Keitaro. She grabs the front of his shirt and tries to pull over his head. With a little chuckle, Keitaro lifts the shirt over his head. Shinobu is amaze by Keitaro's body as she moves her hands over his chest.

Shinobu ask, "Do you work out because your body looks great?"

Keitaro reply, "I have help Motoko with her training and the field work I do for my job."

"Wow, I am surprise that the others have notice how fit you are."

"I wear a lot of lose clothing so I am not surprise they have not notice."

Shinobu kiss Keitaro on the lips. He puts his hands on her waist to pull her close to him. Shinobu groans into the kiss as the young man holds her. The young woman love the way this man kisses. They break apart get some air from their kiss. Keitaro looks at Shinobu blushing face. She looks at the young man slightly red face.

Shinobu ask, "Can you turn around so I can undress, please?"

Keitaro let out a chuckle as he turns his back to Shinobu. She pull off her shirt which expose her breasts. Shinobu does not have large breasts like Mutsumi or Mitsune. She has modest breasts for a girl her age. Then she takes off her shorts which left her naked behind Keitaro. Shinobu let out a breath of air.

An embarrass Shinobu said, "You can turn around now."

Keitaro turns around to see Shinobu without any clothes on. He notices her modest breasts which look very firm. Keitaro's eyes travel down Shinobu's body. She has flat stomach which matches her athletic body. He sees no pubes which means Shinobu shaves or she has not hit puberty yet. Keitaro looks back at the young woman face. She has been blushing as he check her out.

Keitaro said, "You look beautiful Shinobu. I guess, I better take off my pajamas pants off. Can you turn around so I can undress, please?"

Shinobu let out snort, "Sure, I play along with you."

The young woman turn her back to Keitaro. The young man shakes his head with a smile on his face. Keitaro pull off his pants and steps out them. He walk up behind Shinobu and warps his arms around her. The young woman lean back into Keitaro.

Shinobu ask, "Are we really going do this? I know you are still hurting from Naru actions. I do not want to be rebound for you."

Keitaro reply, "Shinobu, I will never do anything to screw up our friendship. I care for you and respect you too much to do something like that. Just say the word, we will stop."

Shinobu turns around to face Keitaro. She can see that Keitaro is serious about what he said. Shinobu knew Keitaro is a gentle young man with a big heart. Keitaro knew the young woman did not want be hurt or hurt someone. The young man lean forward and start kissing the young woman. Shinobu moan into Keitaro's mouth as she feels his manhood rubs against her. The couple break the kiss off together for air.

Shinobu looks at Keitaro's manhood then slowly put her hand round his tool. Keitaro suck in some air as the young woman begin to stroke his manhood. Shinobu kneel in front of Keitaro's manhood as she continue to stroke him. The young man look down at Shinobu to see her licking his tool. Keitaro let out a groans as Shinobu service his manhood.

A groaning Keitaro said, "You are doing a great job, Shinobu."

Shinobu looks up at Keitaro's face and simile at him. Then she took his cock into her mouth. Keitaro let out a short gasp as he feels his cock inside the young woman's mouth. He put a hand on Shinobu's head as she sucks him off.

Keitaro think, "Shinobu is doing a good job with the blow job. But, she does scrap my cock against her teeth."

He feels the pressure began to raise. Keitaro knows he is close to climax. The young man removes his hand form Shinobu's head. He did not want the young woman to choke. Shinobu has speed up with sucking on Keitaro's cock. Then Keitaro felt his raise is coming.

Keitaro shout, "I am coming, Shinobu!"

After the words left Keitaro's mouth, his cock release into Shinobu's mouth. The young woman move her head back so she did not gag on his release. Shinobu took as much of Keitaro's release before removing her mouth from his dick. She got spray by the rest of his release. Keitaro's juices cover Shinobu's face. The young man hands his shirt to clean herself off. Shinobu toss the shirt to the floor after cleaning herself.

Shinobu said, "I wonder how other girls do blowjobs without choking on a guy's manhood. I had to pull out because your release came very fast."

Keitaro said, "You need to ask someone that has done that before."

Shinobu went to the bed and lay down in middle of the bed. Keitaro move to her right side and kiss her lips. The young woman moan into the kiss as Keitaro caress her breast with his hand.

He removes his lips from Shinobu's lips. Keitaro moves his head toward Shinobu's breast. He begins to lick her nipple while caressing the other breast. Shinobu let out happy moans as Keitaro licks her breast. Then he puts her breast into his mouth and begin to suck her breast. The young woman puts her hand in his hair. Shinobu strokes his hair as Keitaro pleasure her body.

Shinobu said, "You are amazing, Keitaro!"

Keitaro simile and stop sucking her breast. The young man leaves kisses down Shinobu's body. He looks at her womanhood then the young man puts a finger inside her. Shinobu tense up when Keitaro puts his finger inside her. Then she relaxes as Keitaro begin to fingering her. The young man notice how wet Shinobu is getting.

Keitaro thinking, "Shinobu must have wait a long time for this moment. I better not disappoint her."

He stops fingering her and position his penis in front of her womanhood. Keitaro looks at Shinobu as she nods her head. He slowly pushes his penis into her womanhood. The young woman tense up as his manhood move through her barrier. Shinobu wince in pain as Keitaro's penis fill her womanhood. The young man is inside of Shinobu and he is waiting for her.

Shinobu thinking, "I guess the girls at school was right. The first time does hurt for little bit."

Shinobu nods her head and Keitaro begins to move his hips. The young girl grabs the bed sheets as he moves in and out her womanhood. Shinobu let out moans and groans as Keitaro pumps into her. He leans down and caught Shinobu's lips with his own lips. The young woman warps her arms around Keitaro's neck. Shinobu moans into his mouth as Keitaro slams into her.

Shinobu removes her mouth from Keitaro's mouth. The breathless young woman stares at her lover. Keitaro looks at her blushing face as he quickens his pace. The young woman starts groaning and moaning at loud. Shinobu cross her legs around the young man's waist. They both know their climaxes are coming soon.

Shinobu shouts, "I am going to…!"

Keitaro grunts out, "Yeah, I am very close as well."

Shinobu let out a silent scream as she hit her climax. Keitaro felt himself shooting his load into the young woman. He slowly falls on Shinobu as he catches his breath. The young woman is coming down from her climax and she looks at the young man.

Shinobu ask, "Can you move off me? You are very heavy, Keitaro."

Keitaro reply, "Oh, I am sorry!"

Keitaro move from the top of Shinobu and lay beside her. The young woman move to his side. Shinobi hugs Keitaro while he combs her hair. The young woman hums happily as she holds him. Shinobu looks at Keitaro with a smile on her face.

Shinobu said, "I love you, Keitaro!"

Keitaro simile at Shinobu, "I love you, too!

The rain continue falls outside but the two lovers did not care about the weather. They hold each other in a lover embrace. Who knows what the future holds for are lovers? Shinobu and Keitaro will overcome all challenges in their way.

Writer's Notes: I finally finish this chapter. I had to rewrite this chapter because I did not like the way it was going. If anyone wants know about the first draft of this chapter, just send me a message.

I will have a short chapter to set up the honeymoon of Shinobu and Keitaro. Naru will appear again in that story.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinobu wakes up to find herself in a strange room. She blinks few times to see Keitaro beside her. Then the young woman remembers what they did last night. Shinobu's face went a bright red as she put her hands to her face. The young lady looks over her hands to see Keitaro sleeping peaceful. Shinobu moves her hands away from her face.

The young woman leans down toward Keitaro's face. Shinobu kiss Keitaro on the lips. After kissing him, the young man slowly began to wake up. Keitaro blinks couple times and grabs his glasses. He sees Shinobu in front of his face. The young man tenses up then he relaxes. Keitaro has a small simile on his face.

Keitaro said, "I like how you woke me up, Shinobu."

Shinobu smirks, "I thought you might like that."

Keitaro sits up in bed. He sees that Shinobu is still nude from last night. The young man remembers sucking on her breasts. He enjoys making love to Shinobu. The young woman groans and moans was like music to his ears."

Keitaro ask, "How are you feeling Shinobu?"

Shinobu reply, "I am feeling a little sore but I am doing fine."

Keitaro leans forward to kiss Shinobu. The young woman lets the young man kiss her. Shinobu moans while Keitaro lifts her on his lap. She breaks off the kiss so Shinobu can put her legs around Keitaro's waist. The young woman settles on Keitaro's lap as he pulls her close to his body. Keitaro start kissing Shinobu as the young woman put her arms around his neck. Shinobu feels Keitaro's tongue exploring her mouth. The young woman moans into her lover's mouth. He breaks off the kiss and looks at his lover.

Keitaro ask, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

Shinobu reply, "Yes, I am happy that you call me beautiful."

Keitaro push Shinobu's hair back, "I should tell you, sooner."

Keitaro starts sucking on Shinobu's neck. The young woman moans as her lover lightly sucks on her neck. Keitaro moves his hands to Shinobu's breast. He starts fondling her breasts as he nibbles on her neck. Keitaro stops nibbling on her neck and looks at Shinobu. The young man leans down starts kissing on her breasts. The young woman leans back as her lover lightly licks her breast. Keitaro stops licking Shinobu's breasts then looks at his lover.

The young woman grabs her lover's head and starts kissing him. Shinobu starts rubbing her body against Keitaro's body. The young woman groans as the young man rubs her back. They kiss each other and rub their bodies against each other. Shinobu breaks from kissing Keitaro and moves her arms away from his neck.

Shinobu ask, "Can you lie down on the bed?"

Keitaro reply, "No problem."

Shinobu got off Keitaro's lap so he can lay down on the bed. The young man lay down on the bed as his lover sits on his lap. The young woman removes his glasses then put them on the nightstand. Shinobu leans down and starts kissing Keitaro. Keitaro moves his hands to the young women's waist. Shinobu grinds her hips against Keitaro's lap. Shinobu stop kissing Keitaro and starts kissing down his body. The young woman stops at her lover's manhood.

Shinobu licks his penis as Keitaro lets out some moans. She puts his manhood into her mouth. Keitaro groans as Shinobu sucks on his cock. The young woman moves her head up and down on her lover's manhood. Shinobu stops sucking on his cock. She positions herself above her lover's cock. Shinobu lowers herself on Keitaro's penis. The young men let out groans as his lover takes his manhood into her body. Shinobu leans down and kisses Keitaro.

Shinobu breaks the kiss, "I hope you enjoy me riding you."

Keitaro lightly slaps Shinobu's butt, "Giddy up, Cowgirl!"

Shinobu slowly begin to move up and down on Keitaro's penis. The young man put his hands on the young woman's waist. Shinobu put her hand on Keitaro's chest. The young woman moan and groan with each movement. Keitaro would give light squeezes to her ass.

Shinobu moans out, "This feels so good, Keitaro!"

Keitaro grunts, "You are doing great Shinobu."

Keitaro moves his hands to Shinobu's breasts. He starts lightly squeezing her breasts. The young woman moans as Keitaro caress her breasts. Shinobu starts to speed up her actions. The young man removes his hands from Shinobu's breasts. Keitaro lowers them back on Shinobu's waist. Keitaro starts thrusting his hips into Shinobu. The young woman puts her hands on her lover's chest. Sweat begin to from on their bodies from there lovemaking. They start to feel their climaxes are coming.

Shinobu shouts, "I am cummings …!"

Keitaro feels his cock been squeezes by Shinobu's pussy. The young woman throws her head back in a scream of passion. Keitaro grunts out in passion as he hits his climax. Shinobu lowers herself on Keitaro's body. They are both breathless after their lovemaking. Shinobu lays on Keitaro's body, listening to his heartbeat.

Keitaro ask, "What time do you want go back to the inn?"

Shinobu whines, "But, I am comfortable. We can leave for the inn anytime we wanted."

"Yeah, I do not want see Naru any time soon."

Shinobu lifts her head from her lover's body. She notices the look in Keitaro's eyes. He does not want to return to the inn with Naru still at the inn. Keitaro has sad look in his eyes. Shinobu knew that Naru left a big hole in his heart. The young woman wonders how much time will it take for Keitaro's heart to heal. Shinobu lays her head back down on Keitaro's chest.

Shinobu said, "I want stay like this for a while. Is that ok, Keitaro?"

Keitaro reply, "We can stay like this for little a while longer."

A few months later…

A young couple gets off a plane in an island paradise. The young woman holds on to her hat as wind blow around them. She amazes by beauty of the island. The wife knew why her husband brought her here. He knew this place will be great place for their honeymoon.

The wife said, "You pick a beautiful place for are honeymoon, dear."

The husband kisses his wife's hand, "I knew you would love it here."

The young wife and husband hold hands as they leave the plane. She loves her husband with all heart. They overcome a lot to be at this point of their relationship. The sun shines on their rings to show their bond to each other.

Writer Notes: Welcome to the end of the story of Halloween Haven. This is my first Love Hina fanfiction and I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
